The Playlist
by ThatThemPersonThere
Summary: Nico borrows Will's Ipod fairly often and finds a playlist he hasn't seen before. He's probably not ready to know exactly how Will feels for him. Quotes a song. T for themes.


Nico was still pretty new to technology. The lack of technology in his life didn't bother him, but when Will introduced him to the wonderful world of digital music, Nico couldn't get enough. Some musical genres he was more inclined to – swing music reminded him of his childhood for instance – but he hadn't found a type of music he hated yet.

Will had introduced him to his Ipod when Nico was staying in the infirmary on "doctor's orders". At the time he had been complaining about being bored when Will handed him the musical device, and when Nico didn't know how to operate it, Will had probably had too much fun explaining it to him.

Since then, Nico had figured his way around the piece of technology. He even figured out how to play stupidly annoying games. Will had offered to get him one when they started dating, but Nico preferred to use Will's. It's not like he really knew how to procure music without Will anyway, and this was just easier.

Nico had been browsing through playlists Will had; apparently Will had something for every kind of mood, more musical genres than Nico thought should exist, podcasts, books on tapes… Nico stumbled on one that was just titled with his name that he had never seen before. Curiously he opened it and started the first song. He decided that he might as well finish some of the redecorating that he and Will had started a few months ago, but had abandoned.

The first song was a cute love song, and that made Nico's heart flutter lightly. It was a little cheesy, but not unpleasant. The next few songs were mostly the same – somewhat cheesy but really cute, and Nico could totally see Will jamming out to these songs. He came across some songs that he wanted to add to his own playlist whenever he figured out how to do it, and was absentmindedly thinking of Will, when the pace of the music changed.

It started with a voice intro explaining the differences between humans and mammals, but Nico wasn't really paying attention. When the beat started Nico bobbed his head along.

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
>Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about<br>So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts…_

Nico hadn't been paying close attention to the song but immediately stopped putting together the Ikea chair he had been working on, and blushed as the innuendos became less subtle.

_Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now_

Nico's blushed deeper. It wasn't just because he came from a time where sex wasn't usually talked about, but that this song was in a playlist Will had made about _him_. They'd barely had more than a few really heavy make out sessions and intense cuddling. Even thinking about those while the song was encouraging something more made Nico feel like his face was going to burn off.

By the time the song changed Nico was uncomfortable. Between his pants being a little too tight for comfort, and his face being hotter than the sun itself, Nico wasn't sure if he was ever going to recover. The next song seemed out of place with its' cherry declaration of love.

Nico listened to the rest of the playlist, and there were only a few other songs that were even close to as sexual as _Do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _and Nico went back to listen to the song a couple more times. Just to make sure that he had heard everything correctly. He still blushed, but at least he was prepared.

Nico met Will at the Apollo table for dinner. It was still fairly early, and not many campers were at the hall yet. He slid Will's Ipod to him. Will smiled cheerily and inquired about his day.

"Well, I learned some interesting things about your music tastes," Nico said, barely keeping a blush off his face.

"Oh?" Will said as he scooped mashed potatoes onto his fork.

"Yeah. Like the kind of love that you clean up with a mop and bucket…" Nico trailed off and Will's eyes widened and Nico saw red creeping across his cheeks. "And that you want to take me to a candy shop. Apparently." Nico said nonchalantly, but butterflies were definitely going haywire in his stomach.

Will took a few minutes to actually reply, and when he did it was a little higher pitched than his normal voice. "Well do you want to go?" Nico now was definitely blushing as hard as Will.

"Um, well, eventually, but you're going to have to take me out a lot more for that," Nico squeaked, and noticed the hall was filling up with more campers. Will laughed, and looked a little relieved that Nico wasn't too upset.

"Well that was the plan," Will laughed a little, and then blushed again, "Not that I had a plan for that, you know, I just, uh, I'm shutting up now…" Both boys flushed.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Nico stated, and then kicked himself for making things awkward.

"What's a good idea?" One of Will's half-brothers asked sitting down next to Will.

"Nothing!" Both boys rushed out, then looked at each other, and then started laughing. Will's brother eyed them suspiciously, but didn't push the topic further, and the atmosphere went back to normal.

Nico was sure that the topic of sex was going to be awkward for a while. He and Will had been dating less than a year (although their anniversary was coming up soon) and while Nico liked physical contact with Will, it was still going to be a while before he was comfortable getting hot and heavy with his boyfriend. But it gave him a happy butterfly feeling to know that Will was very much sexually attracted to him. At least he didn't have to worry about _that _being unreciprocated, and that gave Nico something to look forward to in the vague future, and, probably, his dreams.


End file.
